writersfandomcom-20200222-history
Unkle Munky Pg 122
Sunky would like to make it clear that the Munky’s primitive opinions are not necessarily a reflection of his own… primitive opinions. ---- This week Munky is a dancing like a rude boy. Artist - Kidbass featuring Sincere. Song - Good Girls Love Rude Boys. *Click here to play... *Videos prone to removal. ---- Bungle's Barely News ---- Threesomes Julie from Hampshire asks - Dear Unkle Munky, My husband is interested in experiencing a threesome with both my good self and a neighbour. I am rather dubious about this and was wondering what advice you might have to offer? Unkle Munky says -''' Dear Julie, Modern beds are far sturdier than you might realise. I can therefore perceive of no reason as to why these fantasies should not be indulged. Julie replies - What the fuc...? ---- Munky's HeadLies ---- The Trouble With Secrets Yvonne from Chislehurst asks - Dear Unkle Munky, I have quite a big secret and was wondering if maybe I should sign the Official Secrets Act? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Yvonne, I am unable to counsel you on this matter without first knowing what the secret is? Yvonne replies - But then it wouldn't be a secret, Munky? 'Unkle Munky says -' It's a bit of a bugger isn't it? ---- UK Munky Gold Plus One '''17:00 Tony Blackburn’s Celebrity Challenge This week: Tony challenges Bruce Willis to a 'Smug off'. 18:00 Adam Ant - ‘Adam Antique’ (Documentary) Adam Ant bangs on about how great he was in the 1980's 19:00 Tears for Spears This week Britney attempts to overcome her innate fear of wearing knickers. 20:00 Devon Knows I’m Miserable Now. Devonshire socialite, Sharon Jenkins, takes us shoplifting for clothes that don't fit properly. 21:00 Tales of the Unexpected I bet know one expected that! 22:00 Sign Off ---- Seagull Query David from North Wales asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Did you receive my email regarding seagull worries? Unkle Munky says -''' Dear David, I did indeed receive said email. Seagulls are very common to your area and therefore observing them on a regular basis should not be deemed unusual. I can safely assure you that you are not being stalked. David replies - That's him, Munky! Where did you take that photo!? 'Unkle Munky adds -' Oh fer fuck's sake! ---- Please Wait ''Ms. Motion Sickness (Munky's assistant) says - Must you really do that here, Munky!?'' 'Unkle Munky replies -' Yes I must! It is imperative that I am seen to be setting an example. I am, after all, Britain's leading agony primate! Incidentally, the suggestive image that you have appended to this section strikes me as highly inappropriate! Disgraceful behaviour! ''Ms. Motion Sickness says - Seems more than appropriate from where I'm standing.''' ---- Shaving Woes Dan from Wrexham asks - Dear Unkle Munky, I find shaving a complete pain in the arse. What can I do? '''Unkle Munky says -' Dear Dan, Have you considered shaving your face instead? Dan replies - Oh forget it! ---- More HeadLies ---- Hercule Parrot Rebecca from Merseyside asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Is there any news from Hercule Parrot regarding the case of the missing earring? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Rebecca, I have attempted to communicate with Hercule about this matter but, as of yet, have succeeded only in confirming, somewhat bashfully, that I am indeed a pretty boy. Rebecca replies - Fuckin' useless! ---- Next... Previous... More Munky Here>>> Munky's Twitterings>>>